Unshō Ishizuka
Yukinori Ishizuka (石塚 運昇; May 16, 1951 – August 13, 2018), better known as Unshō Ishizuka (石塚 運昇) was a Japanese voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Air Master (2003) - Lucha Master *Black Bullet (2014) - Sōgen Saitake (ep5) *Cowboy Bebop (1998-1999) - Jet Black *Dog & Scissors (2013) - Shūzan Ōsawa *Great Teacher Onizuka (2000) - Owner Kizaki *Hyōka (2012) - Hanai (ep22) *Initial D: Fifth Stage (2012-2013) - Bunta Fujiwara *Initial D: Final Stage (2014) - Bunta Fujiwara *Initial D: First Stage (1998) - Bunta Fujiwara *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2004-2006) - Bunta Fujiwara *Initial D: Second Stage (1999-2000) - Bunta Fujiwara *Iron Man (2010) - Defense Minister Kuroda *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014-2015) - Joseph Joestar *Magic Kaito 1412 (2014-2015) - Ginzō Nakamori *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2007-2009) - Sergei Smirnov, Spain Assembly Member *Sound of the Sky (2010) - Klaus *Tokyo Ravens (2013-2014) - Iwao Miyachi 'Anime Specials' *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) - Mr. Satan *Neppu Kairiku Bushi Road (2013) - Sanda 'Movies' *A Tree of Palme (2002) - Gus *Beyond the Clouds, the Promised Place (2004) - Okabe *Cowboy Bebop The Movie: Knockin' on Heaven's Door (2001) - Jet Black *Initial D: Third Stage (2001) - Bunta Fujiwara *Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (2013) - Ginzō Nakamori *Pocket Monsters The Movie XY: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) - Narration *Psycho-Pass: The Movie (2015) - Desmond Rutaganda *SOS! Tokyo Metro Explorers: The Next (2007) - George *Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark (2014) - Ryū Hijikata *Street Fighter II Movie (1994) - Blanka *Time of Eve: The Movie (2010) - Katoran *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2001) - Priest 'OVA' *Armored Trooper Votoms: Pailsen Files (2007-2008) - Fedok Wockam *Cyber City Oedo 808 (1990-1991) - Shūzō Saionji (ep3), Wang (ep2) *Detective Conan: Conan, Kid, and the Crystal Mother (2004) - Ginzō Nakamori *Detective Conan: Conan vs. Kid vs. Yaiba: The Grand Battle for the Treasure Sword!! (2000) - Ginzō Nakamori *Detective Conan: Follow the Vanished Diamond! Conan & Heiji vs. Kid! (2006) - Ginzō Nakamori *Detective Conan: Kid in Trap Island (2010) - Ginzō Nakamori *Devilman (1990) - Kaim (ep2) *Down Load: Namiamidabutsu wa Ai no Uta (1992) - Additional Voices *Fist of the North Star: Legend of Toki (2008) - Sōga *Fist of the North Star: Legend of Yuria (2007) - Sōga *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2012-2014) - Shio Sakaki *Maze the Megaburst Space (1996) - Asterote "Aster" Reighe *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2011-2012) - Meran, Yonem Kirks (ep4) *Ninja Gaiden (1991) - Dr. Ned Friedman *One Piece Film: Strong World: Episode 0 (2010) - Kōshirō 'Web Anime' *Time of Eve (2009) - Katoran (ep4) Video Games 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Gennadii I. Kozyrev *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (1999) - Belgar *Fullmetal Alchemist 3: The Girl Who Succeeds God (2005) - Victor Bergmann *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple: Fierce Fight! The Eight Fists of Ragnarok (2007) - Shio Sakaki *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Steven Armstrong *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 (2007) - Zabuza Momochi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Zabuza Momochi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Zabuza Momochi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Zabuza Momochi *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru *Rogue Galaxy (2005) - Deego Aegis *SD Gundam GGENERATION OVERWORLD (2012) - Male Middle-Aged Type 1, Sergei Smirnov, Yonem Kirks *SD Gundam GGENERATION WARS (2009) - Sergei Smirnov *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Sergei Smirnov *Super Smash Brothers X (2008) - Additional Voices *Tales of Graces f (2010) - President Dylan Paradine Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (67) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2015. Category:Japanese Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors